


[Dave x self harming!Reader]Butterfly project

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Other, Reader-Insert, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-19
Updated: 2014-09-19
Packaged: 2018-02-18 00:18:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2328362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Heres a dave x reader sadstuck (?) Be warned it involves self harm as seen by the title</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Dave x self harming!Reader]Butterfly project

**Author's Note:**

> AN- Ok sorry for the more sad theme but I assure you it has a sweet ending, im not that cold hearted >.> But the butterfly projects a real thing, check it out here-- http://www.pinterest.com/pin/453245149969629353/
> 
> also this is something I wrote to vent before I do something I regret....

The pain started to eat at you once again. School had just ended and the only thing on your mind was to get home. You knew an old friend would be there to greet you.  
Once arriving, you set your bags down by the door. The house was completely silent. You were alone once again. Heading to your room you opened your drawer and met back with the razor, which was the one thing you knew couldn't let you down.

Quiet feet lead you into the bathroom. The cold razor sat on your skin before slicing through your pretty skin.

Salty tears rolled down your cheeks

“I don’t want to be me….”

The razor made a mark for everything you thought was wrong about. All your insecurities and everything bad someone said behind your back when they thought you couldn't hear them.  
Your own worst enemy was your own self.

If everyone else was happy why couldn't you be?

There was a knock coming from the front door making you jump slightly. Quickly you cleaned up your new cuts and hid them before answering the door.  
It was none other than the infamous Dave strider.

“Yo, you never stopped by today.”

His words hit you like knives. Your mind was in such a mess that you completely forgot about your meet up today.

“O-oh gog i'm sorry!“

Dave sighed slightly before shaking his head.

“Well are you still up for the movie night?”

You hesitated to answer. Could you really make it through tonight? Feeling Dave’s stare like daggers you nodded slightly 

“Yeah if it’s alright still…”

He nodded before you too started walking over to his house. Lucky for you it wasn't too far away.

 

Only a few minutes past with small idle chatter filling the silence until you reached his house.

Heading inside you took a spot on the couch while Dave went to the kitchen to get some aj.

“Hey can you get me the sharpie in my nightstand? It should be the first drawer.”

You gave him a quick sure before heading into the room to get said sharpie. Opening his drawer you noticed a friend all too similar.

It was a razor.

Everything felt as though it stopped. He cut?

When did this happen?!

Picking it up you rushed into the kitchen and held it up so he could see.

“How long?!” You demanded.

His gaze caught what you were holding and behind his shades you could see his eyes go dull.

“Oh, that old friend…? I haven’t visited him in months…”

The pure shock of knowing he cut as well as knowing he had been clean pained you.  
He walked over and gently took the blade.

“I keep it as a reminder so I don’t do something as stupid again.”

Your mouth opened to inquire him just to be interrupted.

“Let’s go watch some movies.” 

Dave headed to the couch and out in a random movie leaving you dumbfounded in the kitchen.  
Half heatedly you headed into the living room and sat down on the couch next to Dave right as the movie was started.

 

The movie finally ended, but the whole thing you had zoned out.   
Dave waved his hand in front of your face trying to get your attention. 

Snapping back into reality you looked at the boy.

“Is everything alight? That's always been your favorite move…your normally in tears at the end.”

“I-I'm fine…I guess since I've seen it so many times I don’t really feel like crying….”

Raising his eyebrow he looked straight into your eyes behind his shades.

“You need a feeling jam or something?”

Shaking your head you sighed.

“Can I ask you something?”

Dave nodded and smiled slightly

“Ask anything.”

“How….how did you stop cutting?"

“…”

There was a long pause before he took a deep breath and answered.

“One, I stopped after I realized that after the bleeding stopped and the wounds healed…..it did nothing for me.  
Two, why do you ask?”

Your breath stopped and stood right in your throat.

“[name]…? Are you cutting?”

There was so much pain in his voice as he said his last words. Dave gently took your hand and slowly raised your sleeves seeing the arm that was littered in scars.

“How…? Why…?”

His voice sounded as if he was going to cry any second now. He sniffled almost as if he was holding back tears. Putting your sleeve down you gazed at the floor.

“It the one way I can escape pain…..  
C-can you help me stop? P-please?”

Tears ran down both of your cheeks. He nodded and whipped your tears with his thumb.

“Stay right here…”

Dave left the room and went into his own. Coming back out you noticed a pen in his hand.

His soft touch revealed your scars once more before he uncapped his pen.

“When you feel like you want to cut draw a butter fly on your arm. Now you can name the butterfly after someone you love…If you cut before it fades you kill it and once it’s gone without you trying to wipe it off it’s saved. The more butterflies’ you have when you cut the more you kill. One’s other people draw are more special.”

Drawing a small butterfly on your wrist he smiled softly before planting a small kiss where it was at.

Pulling you into a hug he let you softly cry into his chest letting out all of the tears you had kept inside for so long. He rubbed you back and hummed softly.

“I know the pain…Don’t let it control you.  
I will be here whenever and wherever you need me.”

Your tears finally stopped and reduced down to sniffles. Pulling away you looked at Dave, a soft smiled spreading on your lips.

“Let’s save the butterflys.”


End file.
